Héroe
by DaeikoSou
Summary: El caballero sólo tenía una misión, rescatar a la princesa que fue raptada por el villano más poderoso y oscuro de la tierra.


**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Número de palabras:** 716.

 **Pareja:** Souda Kazuichi x Sonia Nevermind (Sounia mi otp forever).

 **Advertencias:** posible ooc (fuere de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, trama chiclé.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HÉROE**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Tras pasar por el horrendo bosque lleno de criaturas monstruosas, el caballero de brillante armadura Kazuichi Souda por fin había llegado a su destino, aquél oscuro castillo que no permitía que el cielo azul se mostrara. Él sabía que no sería un camino fácil, pero lo haría todo por rescatar a la princesa Sonia Nevermind, la chica por la que moriría, la chica que ama.

Portando la espada con mayor poder sobre la tierra, se encaminó a entrar al castillo, lastimosamente su caballo había muerto en el bosque, por lo que ahora se encontraba solo. Al llegar, tuvo que enfrentarse con varios súbditos del señor oscuro, a quien jamás había visto. Pero eso no importaba, él lo derrotaría y salvaría a la princesa.

—¡Sonia-san! —Él la vio en el medio de aquélla habitación, colgada y notándose muy agotada, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo vio.

—Souda-san… —Susurró—. Sálvame… —En ese mismo momento, se escuchó una risa malévola, Kazuichi volteó por todos lados en busca de esa presencia, es cuando pudo ver una sombra desde arriba, la cual bajó y se mostró con una gran capucha encima, no pudiendo ver su rostro.

—¡Muéstrate! —Ordenó Kazuichi, cuando la oscura capucha fue quitada del rostro de la persona quien había secuestrado y maltratado a la princesa, Souda no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos— Gundam… —Nombró sin poder creerlo, su amigo, con quien compartió muchos momentos inolvidables, se había unido al lado del mal— ¿Por qué…?

—¿Aún te lo preguntas? —Manifestó él con una sonrisa— Ahora mismo, soy Tanaka el prohibido. El Rey del Tabú, al que sirven los cuatro Dioses de la Destrucción —Dijo con mucha confianza, sin importarle el revoltijo de sentimientos que estaba teniendo Souda en ese momento—. ¡Recuérdalo bien porque yo dominaré al mundo!

—¡Cállate! —Ordenó Souda—, ¡Dices esas cosas sin cuidado, incluso le hiciste daño a Sonia-san! —Exclamó muy enojado—. ¡¿Todo para dominar el mundo?! ¡No me jodas!

—La princesa es un elemento principal en mi plan para dominar el mundo, y tú… Te destruiré de ser necesario, no dejaré obstáculos —Tanaka se mostró muy confiado tras sus palabras; Kazuichi frunció el ceño y lo miró con una mezcla de sentimientos entre tristeza y odio, luego observó a Sonia detrás de él aún colgada, sufriendo. Entonces cayó en cuenta, no le importaba quien fuese, él salvaría a la princesa Sonia.

—¡Muere!

Souda y Tanaka sostuvieron una pelea, no como esas que tuvieron cuando eran más jóvenes, no, en esta pelea mostraban todo el poder que tenían con el fin de que quien perdiera, no fuese capaz de moverse más. Entonces, Kazuichi cayó.

—No eres rival para mí, quien es superior a todo ser humano —Tanaka se acercó con sus cuatro Dioses de la Destrucción, con el fin de matarlo mientras Souda no podía moverse.

—¡Souda-san, no mueras! —Escuchó la voz de Sonia gritar su nombre con una orden que en definitiva no podía negarse, él siempre sería fiel a ella. Siempre, sin importar qué. Por lo que rápidamente esquivó el ataque final de Tanaka y con un hábil movimiento lo noqueó dejándolo inconsciente. Souda lo miró por unos segundos, para luego dirigirse hasta donde estaba la princesa, quitándole las cadenas que la sostenían, Sonia cayó en sus brazos y con mucha fuerza lo abrazó llorando.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —Preguntó ella llorando—. Siempre te estuve esperando.

—Lo lamento mucho Sonia-san —Se disculpó Kazuichi mientras la abrazaba suavemente.

—¡Cállate y bésame! —Ordenó ella observándolo a los ojos. Kazuichi se sonrojó de sobremanera, haciendo que Sonia sonriera pícaramente, seguidamente se acercaron para besarse cuando…

Se escuchó la alarma marcando las 07:00 am, con mucha lentitud, Kazuichi llevó su mano hasta apagar ese molesto sonido. Se quedó por un momento en silencio, mirando hacia el sueño, pensando en el sueño que había tenido.

—¡Espera, ¿fue un sueño?! —Se levantó inmediatamente mientras decía esas palabras. Por supuesto que había sido un sueño, después de todo ¿en qué otras circunstancias Sonia le pediría que lo besara? Los ojos de Souda se humedecieron antes de decir: —¡Fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en toda mi vida! —Con una amplia sonrisa decidió levantarse de la cama y arreglarse para salir. Aquélla idiota sonrisa no se le quitó en todo el día.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Yay~ No saben cuando extrañaba escribir Sounia ;n; a pesar de que ésto fue más ficticio que lo ficticio (?) hahaha espero les haya gustado :3 y feliz año nuevo al fandom de Danganronpa x3


End file.
